Remembering
by GrahmCracka
Summary: Just read it all you Contestshipping fans.


I'm back! :] okay, alot of people had a complaints on my last story not being enough DrewXMay. Well deal with it! Cause i've made this new one-shot which i garuntee is WAY contestshipping! :]

I also forgot to do a discalimer for my other story 'Never Neverland'

I DO NOT OWN POKEMON OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACHTERS, ETC...

Enjoy my newest story: **Remembering. By yours-truely, GrahmCracka.**

[: ~R. E. V. I. E. W~ :]

* * *

"A huge snow storm is headed southwest all the way from the mountains of Ruburstro City all the way down to the small town of Littleroot for the next forty-eight hours," the young weatherman announced. "It is encouraged by the Professor Birch himself, all the Nurse Joy's in those area's and all Hoenn Officer Jenny's to find shelter as soon as possible and stay there until all three of these experts give their okay's. So tune in next hour where we'll have a full weather forecast for the next two days."

Bleep.

I couldn't stand watching the TV another second. I was supposed to be at the Gym helping out while my mother and father went on a trip to Slateport City without me and my younger brother Max who was already sleeping in his room. Today was fully reserved by five trainers wanting the Petalburg Gym badge.

I was once a famous co-ordinator. When I would enter contests, people would recognize me as May Maple. I soon became world famous and became so famous to the point where people would come up to me and beg that I tell them my 'secrets to success' or just simply autograph everything they had on them at the moment.

But like any famous person, I also had many rivals. There was Harley, Solidad, Brianna, my best friend Dawn, and, most importantly, Drew.

Drew was the reason I strived so hard to win. I wanted to impress him. I wanted to show that arrogant, cocky, egotistic, sexy, pretty boy who was boss! And things were starting to go that way, that is, until my dad suffered from a heart attack.

While my dad was in recovery my mother, Caroline Maple, and I took over the Gym and soon enough, I became the new gym leader, officially giving up my biggest dream of becoming the top co-ordinator in the world. Three years after the attack my father is finally starting to fully recover. So I plan to go back into co-ordenating in hopes I can begin where I left off, with my success, my rivals and my many friends. I plan to once again return to traveling around the regions and competing.

A knock at the door interrupted my fabulous thoughts of how life used to be for me. When I opened the door I saw someone I never expected to see.

He was right there.

Drew.

_The_ Drew Hayden.

My best rival, friend and secret love.

"Ohh, Hello." His voice was deeper now. More husky.

"Hello there," I smiled. He had come to see me. "How can I help you?"

"Sorry to bug you on such short notice, Ms. But my car has broken down right outside your house and I was wondering if I could use your phone to call somebody to come and get me before the storm gets too bad."

"Umm… sure." I felt immediate disappointment and… anger? He doesn't even remember me! Yes, yes it was defiantly anger. Regardless of how disappointed I was, I let him in. I couldn't just let him freeze out there! "Come on in."

"Thank you so much, miss." He said as he smiled and flicked his longer bangs out of his more longer and mature face. Nice to know he's still the same old handsome Drew. I gestured him over to the couch and told him to have a seat, which he gladly obliged to.

"Would you like some coffee?" I asked wanting to be polite.

"Mmm, yes please," he smiled and looked me up and down whom I immediately blushed to, turning my head to try and hide it. "Do I know you?" Drew suddenly asked.

What was I supposed to say? But then I realized something. It's not that he didn't remember me; it's just that he didn't _recognize_ me! I had to admit, I changed quite a bit. I now wore my hair all the way down to my mid back and just let it hang down and loose instead of those two pigtails I always had them in. My hair was naturally dark brown, almost black and straightened slick straight. I kept my bangs though, making me look a little more edgy. I had gotten multiple piercing. My both ear lobs double pierced and on just my right ear, a cartilage piercing and a naval piercing.

I had also gotten taller, slimmer and curvier. And I mean _very_ curvy. This was defiantly confirmed when I caught Drew staring at my chest longer than necessary.

"Well here's the phone," I said avoiding his question. As he took the phone from my hand his fingers brushed mine. Sparks of adrenaline pulsed through me.

No! Bad May!

"Thanks. Oh and Miss?"

"Yes," I answered to him half turned around facing him and half headed to the kitchen to fix up the coffee.

"I didn't catch your name."

"Well what's your name?"

"I asked you first."

"My name is… Rosalie." I lied.

"Drew," he responded.

Then I turned into the kitchen and put the mix into the pot. I sure hoped he liked dark. I then returned to the living room where he sat and sat down next to him as he started punching in random numbers.

About 15 minutes later he sighed. Nobody had answered and I started to feel for Drew.

"I'm sorry," he started with strain in his lovely voice. "Nobody is picking up. Could I ask a huge favor?" His eyes were averted from me. He obviously wasn't comfortable asking this.

"Shoot."

"Could I please stay here for a night… or two?" Drew continued not looking me in the eyes.

"I suppose." Drew's face immediately lightened up.

"You will?" he asked unbelievingly.

"Of course. I can't just let you freeze out there, now can I?" I smiled and looked him deep in those emerald green eyes that matched his hair perfectly.

He simply smiled back. "Thank you so much Rosalie." I flinched just then. It hurt to talk to him for the first time in three years just to have him not even call me by my real name. Which of course is my fault. I just thought that if he didn't know who I was, once this was over, I would able to forget all those memories of his constant teasing. Besides, I'll bet he has already gotten himself a beautiful rich girlfriend that I couldn't compare to.

I just wanted to start all over.

"Your welcome, Drew. So…" I couldn't think of anything to talk about. "Umm… anything I should know about you?" I asked. It was killing me not knowing what he's been up to these last three years.

He chuckled. "Well I'm a famous co-ordinator."

'_Well, Duuuhhh!'_

"Wow! Really?"

"Yep. Anything I should know about you?"

"Well, I'm the current leader of the Petalburg Gym." Come on! Just because he doesn't know it's me doesn't mean that I can't brag a little.

"Really? Why are you the Gym leader?"

"Well, Norman is my father. When he had a heart attack three years ago I had to become the next leader until he fully recovered from the surgery he had to have." I couldn't help but be proud to call Norman my father. He was a great man and a very strong Pokemon leader. Then I realized that I was just a little _too_ proud.

"Really? I know a girl who's Norman's daughter." Then he looked at me with a knowing smirk. I had just given away my secret identity witch isn't so secret anymore.

Saved by the bell, or beeping rather, I scrambled into the kitchen to finish preparing our coffee.

**Drew P.O.V.**

The beautiful young girl and I stared each other in the eyes. Realizing her mistake in speech she began to blush a beautiful shade of pink that complimented her blue eyes, which were enlightened with black eyeliner and mascara.

Just then the coffee machine started to beep; signaling it was done. 'Rosalie' ran into the kitchen to hide from the fact she completely blew the cover I knew was fake all along.

Standing up I took off my warm winter coat and tossed it on a chair next to that unbelievably comfortable couch. Walking over to the fireplace I couldn't help but look at the many pictures clouding the shelves on either side of the old-fashioned warmth provider.

It really _was_ her.

May Maple.

The childhood crush I could never set aside, even when she disappeared from the co-ordenating life those years ago.

She was now 17 years old, making me 18.

We've both grown. I was taller and slim. But I still had a lot of muscle. Hell, I even had an eight pack! She had grown taller too. And curvier. And undoubtedly sexier.

I could no longer call her my crush for I knew now that she was the love of my life.

"I'm back." She announced as she strutted into the room. Smiling, I sat down on the couch next to her taking a mug from her hands and taking a sip of the dark substance.

Mmmmmm… dark. Just the way I liked it.

Not wanting to pass up this wonderful opportunity I began by speaking: "You want to know the part about co-ordenating I remember most?"

"What is it?" 'Rosalie' smiled immediately interested.

"Well there was this girl," I looked up to see her reaction. She wasn't facing me and the blush returned to her otherwise pale cheeks.

"What about her?"

"Well, her name was May Maple." She continued to look away, blush deepening. I had her right where I wanted her.

"Oh really? What about this May girl?"

"She was entertaining."

'Rosalie' looked surprised. "How?"

"Well she was a klutz, for one." This made her glare at me, which made me smirk. "And she was pretty ditzy. Not to mention she was completely dense." 'Rosalie' continued to glare at me.

"Sounds like you really don't like her." She said.

"Nah, that's not it. I mean I liked her; well actually, I didn't like her. I liked to make fun of her." I continued to smirk and flicked my bangs out of my face.

"Yeah, sounds to me that you really don't like her," she spoke to me with half lidded eyes with an annoyed look consuming her features.

"Actually you're wrong."

"I am?" she asked with the same expression as before.

"Yeah you see I really liked her. I still do." She began to blush again. I scooted closer to her making her lean away from me.

"Then why d-don't you go see her," 'Rosalie' squeaked. She was now completely lying on the couch with me hovering over her body.

I knelt my head down and slowly whispered in her ear. "Cause she's already right here with me," 'Rosalie shivered. "I know it's you, May Maple."

Gasping she tried to get up but I stopped her by pressing my lips to hers. She resisted kissing me at first, but slowly gave in and started kissing me back. It was a loving and sweet kiss, just as I had always imagined it would be, but I was starting to get tired of being so sweet and gentle. I haven't seen the love of my life in three years and now I have an opportunity of a lifetime and I wasn't about to blow it.

My mind clouded itself with many triple x-rated images of what this simple kiss could lead to. I didn't want to wait to find out. So I gently laid down on her and deepened the kiss. May went along with the idea and soon enough we were wrestling tongues. I couldn't help but rub my hands up and down her sides slowly as she played with my hair and pressed even harder into me. All was going well until-

"May!?"

We immediately stopped to look at May's brother stare at us with wide eyes. "Drew!? Is that you!?" he yelled suddenly.

"Max! What are you doing here? I thought you were asleep!"

"I woke up cause of these loud moaning and grunting noises I heard. And now I know why I heard them…"

May blushed so hard I thought her head was going to explode! I simply smirked knowing that, even though I was grunting, May had been moaning.

This night was getting better and better.

"Go away, Max!" she snapped. Max ran up the stairs and away from his totally hot sister. Once he was gone I looked at her, catching her blue eyes in my green ones.

"So," I purred seductively. "Where were we?"

She played along and put on a smirk looking me through her half lidded eyes again. "Right about here." Then she tackled me to the ground and began making out with me passionately.

_'Damn'_ I began thinking to myself as she slowly took off her shirt hardly breaking the kiss. _'I love this woman.'_

_**~Fin~**_

* * *


End file.
